A Trip to the Past...
by Lil Anzu-chan
Summary: omg...my cousin wrote this on my name!!AND YAMI CHIBI ANZU WAS ALSO MY NAME!!Well..read her fic if you want -.-; SHE USED MY NAME!!!!*kills her cousin*
1. Chapter 1

A trip the the past  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi : Did you create me and everyone else from Yu-Gi-Oh ?  
  
Anzy : No..  
  
Yugi : then who did?  
  
Anzy : Yugi..for the King of Games..you sure ask alot of questions..  
  
Yugi : HEY!! What's that supose to mean?  
  
Anzy : *anime falls* Anywho...You see,I do not own YGO but I do own Azumi aka Teania..It's a weird name..don't you agree?  
  
Jou : Can I have some chocolate?  
  
Seto : Are you my dog?  
  
Jou : No..  
  
Seto : Than NO!!!  
  
Jou : YOU BIG FAT HUGE MEANIE!!  
  
Anzu : Seto's not fat..  
  
Seto : You like me? You really like me?* looks at her with heart shaped eyes*  
  
Anzu : Uh...I like you as a friend..*tiptoes next to Yugi*  
  
Honda : You don't like as a friend!!You said he was evil and was a loner and all those other things..  
  
Anzy : WHO INVITED YOU!?!?!ALRIGHT!!WHO TOLD HONDA TO COME?!?!?  
  
Bakura : er..*looks away*  
  
Anzy : BAKURA!!  
  
Malik : DON'T YELL AT MY FRIEND!!!  
  
Isis : Malik..she's gonna give you a bad part if you don't be quiet!  
  
Anzy : RIGHT!!  
  
Malik : hmmp! *starts making fun of Yami Chibi Anzu*  
  
Anzy : ohhh! I GET IT!!YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A SISSY PART!!OK!!^^  
  
Malik : NO!  
  
Anzy : THEN YOU HUSH UP!!  
  
Yugi : Should we start the fic?  
  
Anzu : Yeah...I think we should..  
  
Anzy : ANZU-CHAN!!THAT WAS MY LINE!!  
  
Anzu : gomen-nassai...  
  
Anzy : it's ok..anywho..the ish long..gotta start with the fic..Well..this ish about when the cast get suck into a weird tonado and end up in the past..I'm putting a lil romance in this..I don't usually put romance things in my fic but I don't usually do..I'm a hyper girl!!^^ anyways..Anzu and Yugi finds out the had a daughter in the past and the past is a serious danger.Gah..I'm ruining it for you*shoves Honda out* ENJOY^^  
  
**************  
  
~*Yugi's POV*~  
  
Honda's with Miho,Mai is dragging Jou-kun with her and I need to find a gife for Anzu now!!!!  
  
"Hey Yuugi!" I heard someone said.I turned around and saw Mai and Jou-kun  
  
"Oh,hiya Mai-chan,Jou-kun!" I said in a cherrful and hurry voice.I saw Jou carring Mai's things stacked over his head.  
  
"What's the problem Yuugi? Why are you in such a hurry?"Mai asked me as I search through windows.  
  
"Well,you see,I need to buy Anzu-chan something when we meet later"I told Mai still searching.  
  
"Ohhhh!I know what you should get for Anzu-chan!"Mai exclaim  
  
"You do?"I asked her.  
  
"Yuugi-kun,Anzu-chan's a girl,I'm a girl,I'm know what girls like!Don't tell your head has gone blank like Jou-kun's and Honda's head!!!"Mai said "Well,I saw this really nice necklace down over there"she said as she point at some store"It's really not that expensive,I'll bet Anzu-chan would love that!"  
  
"Arigatou Mai-chan!"I said as I looked where she was pointing at"Jou-kun is really quiet today...oh well..see you two again soon!"I yelled as I ran off"  
  
I saw the necklace that Mai told me about,it was a small round red ruby with something like the eye on my millennium puzzle craved in gold in the middle of it and a nice gold change around it."How am I going to afford that?" I ask myself wondering why Mai said it was not very expensive.I walked in the door and saw a lady and walked up to her.  
  
"Hi,I would like to know how much the necklace out on the window is?"I ask the lady  
  
"Oh,that old thing?It's really not much,you can have for free if you want,to tell you something,I don't like it...It looks like it's for young girls"she told me  
  
"Arigatou!" I said and smiled as she got the necklace for me.I was glad when she said it was for young girls.I thanked her and ran out the sore to the game shop gettinf ready to see Anzu-chan  
  
~*Meanwhile in the past*~  
  
"This is really bad" Bel um Fal said as he paced around the room  
  
(A/N : Sorry,I forgot to give out the Egyptian names they are :  
  
Bel um Fal=Yuugi  
  
Teana=Anzu  
  
Jou=Jono  
  
Malik=Marik  
  
Isis=Isis  
  
Shizuka=Shizuka?(I never got to find out hers..)  
  
Bakura=Bakura(I dunno@_@)  
  
Did I miss anyone?)  
  
"You've been saying thst for the last few days,I think we all get the point"said Teana as she stood up and walk to Bel um Fal.  
  
"Hiya!!"said a cheery voice from the door."What's with the long face daddy?"the cheery voice ask.  
  
"Let's got for a walk in the garden,I'll tell you alone the way,Teania"said Teana as she walked up with the child.  
  
The little girl had bangs like Yuugi and also violet eyes.Her shiny black hair reaches almost her waist and her fair pale skin looked wonderfull with her eyes.She look about 6 or 7 and she worse a white skirt above her knees with a babyblue robe around her waist.She had a gold headban on her forehead. she had about 7 gold bracelets on her arm.  
  
"Ok!"said Teania in a cheery voice as Teana walked her out.  
  
Queen Teana took one last look at the pharaoh and walk out with the girl  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know I know,it' really short. u.u but I'm tired cuz my cousin kept me up till 5 and I got only 2 hours of sleep.R&R please.It's alright if you flme but please be gentel@_@Cause my fic sucks like hell I wish I was as good as the others u.u() Ja ne!!  
  
~*Anzy-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok,my next chapter in one day@_@  
  
  
  
~*Back in the present..Anzu's POV*~  
  
"Hiya Yuugi-kun!"I greeted him with a smile.He was dressed in his normail clothes.I was glad he didn't dress all fancy since we're only going to the movies.  
  
"Hi Anzu-chan!"he called back at me.  
  
"We should go now,the movie is about to start" I said .  
  
"Right!"he answered aswe walk to the movies.  
  
~*In the past...*~  
  
"So, mommy,why was dad walking in circle back in there?"Teania ask looking at her mother.  
  
"Well,you see,Bakura's millennium ring,Isis's milleinnum tuak,Malik's millenium rod,and the millennim eye was taking by the dark hands.And now all they need is the millennim puzzle,the millennium scale,and the other millenium items."said Teana  
  
"Like your millennium septor ans my millenium bracelet?"Teana said as she pointed at her bracelet on the other arm.it was 3 inch wide and had a millennium eye on it with little charms hanging off it.  
  
"Hai,be carefull,always stay in the palace and don;t wander to places in the palace where you haven't been of look dangerous.Alright?"Teana told her daughter.  
  
"Alright"said Teania. 'Like I would really do that,I was born to go on adventures!!!'Teania thought to herself.Teania wasn't a trouble maker.Well,she kinda is,but she is just adventurous like her father,Bel um Fal...  
  
~*At the movies*~  
  
"That was a good movie"said Anzu as she and Yuugi walk out.  
  
"Hai,it was a good one,I might go see it again"Yuugi said then laughed.Anzu looked at him and caught on and laughed too.  
  
"And by the was,I got something for you Anzu-chan"Yuugi said as he pulled out a box with the necklace inside.As soon as the box was tooken out.The millennium puzzle started to glow but Anzu and Yuugi didn't notice.  
  
Anzu open the box and and look at the nacklace then hugged Yuugi.  
  
"Arigatou Yuugi-kun"she said still hugging him.  
  
(A/N : my friend ish here and she want to write in the fic too@_@ so the sappy romance here ish her's!*points at her friend*)  
  
Yuugi and Anzu looked at each other in the eyes deeply.Then they moved closer to each other and their lips met...  
  
(A/N : Now..wasn't that romantic?NOT!!Gomen you romance people out there,but I think romance ish mushy and stuff!!I mean you kiss and share silyvia and-"WE GET THE POINT ANZY!!"-Mai,my friend@_@)  
  
~*Back in the past..again..*~  
  
"What are we going to do about the millennium items"ask Bel um Fal as he pace back and forth in front of Teana,Isis,Bakura,and Malik.All of them sat there watching Bel um Fal walking back and forth.They all started talking about plans...  
  
~*Back in the present..AGAIN@_@*~  
  
"Hey there!"said Shizuka as she saw Mai,Jou,Yugi,and Anzu.  
  
"Hiya Shizuka-chan!"said Anzu as she ran up to Shizuka.  
  
"Hey Shizuka"said Jou as he remaain right next to Mai.  
  
"Hi Shizuka"said Mai and Yuugi.  
  
They were all in a great mood untill the wind blem hard as all of them cover their eyes and sheild themself.Suddenlly,a tornado came and swept the all away.  
  
~*Past Egypt*~  
  
Everyone was still think of plans when Mai,Jou,Shizuka,Anzu,and Yuugi came flying dowm and lands on Teana like a pile.  
  
"Owww.."said Teana with swirly eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Anzu as she got out of the pile and looked around rubbing her head when she saw Teana."Hey..you look just like me...and..you look like Yuugi,you look like Bakura and..and..I'm confused"said Teana as she look and Bakura,Isis,Teana,Bel um Fal and everyone else.  
  
"What happen?"asked Mai as she got of and so the the others.  
  
"All you alright Teana?"asked Bel um Fal and he ran to help her up.  
  
"Yeah..None of my bones are broken..I think"she said rubbing her back.  
  
Bel um Fal smiled and look at the gang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok..I'm out of ideas for today..easy on the flames..R&R and Ja ne^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A trip to the past.. part 3@_@  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are are you?Why are you here?"Bel um Fal asked.  
  
"The only thing we can tell you is who we are,but we don't know why we're here,reall"said Mai as she look at the stange people.  
  
"Hiya!"said Teana as she plop on Malik's back."What's goi-"She stop when she saw Yuugi and everyone else.Then she jump off Malik's back and walked up to Yuugi.She was about 4 inches shorter than him."Hello,my name is Teania,and may I ask who are you and your friends are and why are you guys dress in those funny clothes?"Teania said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"I'm Yuugi Mutou,these are my friends,Anzu Jou,Mai,and Shizaku,and this is how we dress where we're from."Yuugi told her.  
  
"Oohhhh!And may I ask where you're from?"asked Teania.She kept asking Yuugi questions whjile everyone watch them talk.  
  
"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz"Jou snore loudly as everyone stop paying attention to Teania and Yuugi as the stared at him.Yuugi and Teania stop talking at look at Jou.Mai got very annoyed.  
  
"JJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she yelled loudly in his ear while everyone else cover their ears.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!"yelp Jou as he jumped up and fell back down.Then someone that look exaztly like Jou came in.  
  
"Who in the name of Ra was yelling?!?!?" ask Jono annoyed."I WAS TAKING A NAP!!!!"  
  
"You're yelling right now Jono-kun"said Teania  
  
"DON'T MOCK ME TEANIA!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Jono.  
  
"JONO!!LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE!!!!SHE'S ONLY 6!!!!YOU FOOL!!!"yelled Malik giving Jono a death glare while everyone else watches those two fight.  
  
"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU SO PROTECTIVE?!?!?!?!"Jou yell back at Malik."YOU'RE GONNA SPOIL HER AND YOU'RE OVER PROTECTING HER!!!!!YOU'RE THE FOOL YOU FOOL!!!!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?!DARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN!?!?!?!?!?!"boomed Malik"YOU'RE THE FOOL!!!!!"  
  
"YOU LOSER!!!"Jou yelled in Malik's face  
  
"FREAK OF THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!"boomed Malik  
  
"FOOL!!!"  
  
"BAKA!!!!''  
  
"BAKA KAIJOU!!!!!"(baka kaijou=stupid monster)  
  
"BAKAYARO NO MIKO!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEANS!?!?!?!"  
  
"IT'S MY SO YOU BETTER NOT STEAL IT YOU FOOL!!!!!''  
  
'Well,the is kinda entertainment' thought Bel um Fal  
  
'Fools,just completly fools'thought Mai as she sweat dropped  
  
Anzu,Yuugi,Jou,and Shizuka just stood there quietly watching.  
  
"WHO WOULD WANT TO STEAL THAT WORD?!?!?!IT'S DUMB!!!!!"  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF RA,WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!!"yell Bakura as he enter the room(Is the normal Bakura that mean?I don't think so..he's a nice,kawaii,clam guy,ne?)  
  
"They're fighting.."answer Isis still staring at her brother and Jono.  
  
So Bakura join them watching those two making fun of each other for hours.Then Teania whacked Jono on the head.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!"yelled Jono as he gave Teania a death glare.  
  
"YOU BIG FAT MEANIE!!!LEAVE MALIKY ALONE!!!"Teania's lil voice boomed.  
  
"Teania!!Don't insult the elders!!"yelled Teana as she drag Teania away.  
  
3 hours later...after Malik and Jono stopped fighting..  
  
"So..how did you get here?"asked Teana as she stare at Anzu watching Anzu stare back in confusion.  
  
"Well,there was a big strom and we ended up here..."answered Yuugi.  
  
"This look like the past.."said Anzu rubbing her chin."I get it!!The strom must of bought us to the past somehow!"  
  
"That must be it,our future selves!"said Jono  
  
"So what it's like in the future?"ask Teania  
  
"We got other things to worry about Teania,you can ask them another time."said Teana"It's getting late,why don't you go to bed?Malik will come with you,ok?"  
  
"Alright..."said Teania as Malik took her to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GAH!!!DO YOU KNO WHAT TIME IT ISH?!?!?!?!IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING!!I'm sorry...I'm hella tired and need some rest..and this chapter was made on the same day as the first 2 chapters u.u that's why they're SO short @_@ 


	4. Chapter 4

ALL RIGHTY!!for my next chapter...Anzu finds out her gife from Yuugi was a millennium item and there's more than 7..or was it 8?GAH!!I'm confuse!!I got 6 hours of sleep!!@_@Anywho...Who is 'The Dark Hands'?and why do they need all of the millennium items?There's a 6-yeaar-old kid with an millennium item?!?!?!@_@Gah..does this summarry suck or what?Ok..on with da story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Teania left,everyone started talking to their past selves while some of them watched.  
  
"So,I see you found you millennium item "said Teana as she pointed at the necklace around Anzu's neck.  
  
"This necklace is a millennium item?!?!"cried Anzu  
  
"Hai...watch"spoke Teana.As soon as she did,her secptor that was in her hand turn into a little necklace like Anzu's.She smiled then look at Anzu.  
  
"D-d-does t-this m-m-mean I-I have a Y-y-y-ami?"Anzu said surprise.Then she saw Teana and Bel um Fal nodded...  
  
(A/N : I didn't make up the names 'Bel um Fal,Teana,and Jono'that the real name@_@weird huh?)  
  
Anzu almost fainted at this,but she got herself together still surprised.  
  
"ANZU HAS A YAMI?!?!?!AWESOME!!!"shout Jou  
  
"QUIET YELLING YOU MORON!!!"shout Malik.Then her watch Jou back away silently  
  
"Hey,leave him alone you ugly egyptian boy!!!"Mai yelled in Malik's face  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU FOOL?!?!?!"boomed Malik.  
  
"I said..LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU UGLY FAT HUGE EGYPTIAN BOY!!!!"shouted Mai back at him.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!"shouted Malik as he grab his rod.Then he remember The Dark Hands stole it."YOU WOULD BE UNDER MY CONTROL RIGHT NOW IF THOSE FUCKING DARK HANDS DIDN'T TAKE MY MILLENNIUM ROD!!!"  
  
"Too bad..you UGLY Egyptian boy!"Mai said.  
  
Malik was ready to attack her but Isis hold him back.  
  
"Leave her alone Malik!"Isis told her brother  
  
"YOU'RE ONLY PROTECTING HER CAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL YOU'RE SELF!!!"Malik bark back at his sister  
  
Isis sweatdrop and so did everyone else."YOU KNOW IT'S NOT GOOD TO SHOUT AT GIRLS!!"Jou shouted.  
  
"YOU FOOL!!"Malik yelled at him  
  
"BAKA!!"  
  
"BAKA KAIJOU!!"  
  
"FREAK!!!"  
  
"FREAK OF THE RED EYES!!!"  
  
'There they go again..' thought Bel um Fal as he sighed  
  
Isis just sat there with everyone else look at Malik and Jou confused.  
  
Jono was sitting there watching his future self do the work.  
  
3 hours later....  
  
"IDIOT!!!"bellow Jou  
  
"FUCKING DOG!!!"barked Malik  
  
Jou gasped and look at Malik "Don't tell me you're Seto's past self!!!"Jou cry and then ran out the room screaming.  
  
Malik sweatdropped in confusion."O..k..? What in the name of Ra was that about?Oh well..that baka is gone now..so..here's the trouble here,Yuugi- boy,you see,th-"Malik was cut of with Yuugi screaming.  
  
"EEEEVVVVIIILLLL!!!!!!PEGASUS LANG.!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL!!!!!!"shouted Yuugi as her ran out the room.Mai and Anzu sweatdropped.  
  
(A/N : THAT WAS BY ULTIMAWITCH89!!!SHE HAS THE RIGHT TO SUE ME!!MWAHAHA!!!!I'm kiddin',I asked her alrady@_@)  
  
"What was that about?"ask Bel um Fal still sweat dropping.  
  
"You see,there's this guy who took his grandpa's soul once,and that person always things like 'Yugi-boy' or 'Kaiba-boy'"Anzu explained  
  
~*Jou's POV*~  
  
'GREAT!!!!!I'M LOST!!!!what the hell am I gonna do now?!?!?!'  
  
"AHHHH!!!!"I yelled and I step on a something that sent a bolder after me.  
  
"FUCKING TRAPS IN THESE DAMN PYRIMIDS!!!!!!!!"I yelled trying to find the way back of atleast out of the bolder's way.  
  
~*Yuugi's POV*~  
  
"Great..I shouldn't had ran off..now I'm SO lost!!"Yugi whisper to himself.Then he heard Jou and something rumbling behind him."Hiya Jou- kun,This palace is so big th-"Yuugi stop when he saw the bolder and started running."MAYBE THAT THIS IS A BALLON!!!"Jou scream at me."LET'S JUST RUN AND RUN!!"I told him back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well,that was short..I know I know..but I have to stop typing...I'm in 3 chats and I got ALOT of AIM windows open..my friends keep talking..there's no way I can finish this that way u.u() 


	5. chapter 5

OK...I'll try to make this one long ^__________________^  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yuugi and jou scream as they kept running."MUST!!!FIND!!!!DA !!!!ROOM!!!!!"yelled Jou as they kept running.  
  
~*Back in the room @_@*~  
  
"Do you hear something?"ask Teana  
  
"What is it?"ask Bel um Fal as he stood up.  
  
"It sounds like someone's screaming...Let's go check"she said and ran out the door.  
  
Bel um Fal looked very confuse but the ran behind her with everyone else.  
  
~*Back to Jou and Yugi*~  
  
"YUGI HOLD ON!!!!!"Jou yelled as Yugi speeded ahead.'He's is fast for a lil guy,must be the weight....'Jou thought."GAH!!!FUCKING BOLDER!!!!!"Scream Jou as he try to run faster.  
  
"HURRY UP JOU-KUN!!!"Yugi said WAY far from Jou."Hey...isn't that Queen Teana,Anzu,and the other me over there?"ask Yuugi still running.  
  
~*er...read o.o;;*~  
  
"What's that rumbling noise,I know it's not Jono's stomach this time!"said Bel um Fal.  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S NOT MY STOMACH!!!!IT'S YUUGI AND JOU AND A BOLDER!!!!!"yelled JOno as he started running.  
  
Everyone looked strait up ahead.  
  
"GGGAAHHH!!!!"they yelled and started to run too.  
  
"GO INTO THE STUDY ROOM!!IT'S THE NEXT ROOM RIGHT THERE!!!!"told Bel um Fal.Everyone came in it and soon Yuugi and Jou came dashing through it.  
  
Those two were panting really hard...  
  
"Thank Ra that's over.."said Isis.  
  
"Yeah.."Anzu said almost understanding why they keep saying Ra..."Anyways..what's wrong here,why is Egypt and the world in danger?"  
  
"Well,like I was saying before Yuugi ran away screaming...Most of the millennium items are stolen by some freaks from what we call 'The Daark Hands'"  
  
"So freaks here took those funky magical things you guys have?"ask Jou scratching his head.  
  
"Isn't that what he said baka?"asked Mai annoyed.  
  
"We can help you guys get it back"said Yuugi in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Can help what?"asked little Teania from the door rubbing her eyes."And why is that big huge rock right there?"  
  
"I thought you were sleeping Teania"said Teana(A/N : isn't that confusing? Teana and Teania@_@ hai,it is huh?)  
  
"Mommy,if you didn't know,it's 9 in the morning,I just check the sun dial!"said Teania still rubbing her eyes.  
  
"9 IN THE MORNING?!?!?!?"they all yelled  
  
"ALREADY?!!?!??!"shouted Malik. as he look at Teania blink in confusion.  
  
"Well,that's early enough for us to go get the millennium items back.Let's get ready.And you guys need to change"said Bel um Fal as he pointed at Yuugi,Anzu,Jou,Shizuka,and Mai.  
  
~*30 mins later..I think..*~  
  
"Where's Anzu and Mai"asked Jou as he look around.  
  
"We're coming!!"said Anzu as she walked out.She blinked confusingly as everyone stared at her and Mai.Is there something wrong?"she asked still confused.  
  
She was dressed in a dress(A/N : dressed in a dress,weird @_@) above her knees and a light red rode around her waist.She had a golden headban on her fore head.  
  
Mai was almost the same as Anzu but she had a pink robe.She didn't wore a headban because she knew her hair would cover it anyways.She had little flowers designed on her robeHer dress was a little bit higher than Anzu's and it's more of a sandy color than white.  
  
Anzu thought everyone was really staring at Mai cause she though Mai looked very good in those clothes and she knew Jou-kun was looking at Mai."Er..shouldn't we get going now?"asked Anzu finally.  
  
"Er..yeah..we should"said Teana  
  
"Can I come?!?!PLEASE!!!!!!"ask Teania as she ran up to her mom.  
  
"Sorry,it's a little too dangerous there Teania.."said Bel um Fal  
  
"THAT'S EVEN BETTER!!"said Teania  
  
"No it's not,now stay in the palace"said Malik  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!Malik's leaving too?Then who's going to play with me?!?!I'm the only kid in the palace!"complained Teania.  
  
"What about Mokuba?(A/N : I dunno he's egyptian name or does he even have one @_@)"asked Malik  
  
"MOKUBA?!?! Puh-lease! all he want's to do is play with his little boomerang and follow his brother around!!"said Teania still beging to go.  
  
"I'm sorry,you can't"said Teania"Why don't you go see Shizuka?"(A/N : Now..what's her egyptian name *thinks*)  
  
"Oh alright.."said Teania as she walk away.  
  
"Well..let's go..."said Bel um Fal.Then all of the set out.  
  
~*In Shizuka's room*~(the one from the past)  
  
"Hiya Shizuka!!"said little Teania walking in.  
  
"Huh? Oh,Hi"said Shizuka.  
  
"Er..I'm bored..you wanna do something?"ask Teania sighing.  
  
"Um..lets go for a walk in the garden"said Shizuka.  
  
A walk in the garden might sound boring to alot of people,but Teania loves to do that."Alright!"she said  
  
~*In the garden*~  
  
"So are you a bit bum about not getting to go?"ask Shizuka and she got up from smelling a rose.  
  
"Yeah..I want to go!!!"said Teania in dissapointment.  
  
Shizuka was 1 of 2 of Teania's best friends.Malik was the other.  
  
"Well.."Shizuka said"Why don't we sneak out at night and follow your parents and the other guys.I know where they're going!"  
  
Teania looked up and smiled "Sure!"  
  
~*Later at night..*~  
  
"Shhhh.."Shizuka said as they sneaked out.  
  
'YES!!!we made it!'thought Teania.  
  
~*The next morning...*~ "We're here!" shouted Shizaku  
  
"Alright!said Teania "Let's go in!"  
  
As soon as they did,they bumped into Bel um Fal.  
  
"What are you two doing here?!?!"he asked calmly waiting for a reply.  
  
"Uh oh..."was all that came out of the two girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know..that was short..I said I'll TRY to make it long.But anywho...Will Teania and Shizuka get in trouble,or can they stay?Who or what is the dark hands? 


	6. Chapter 6

YAY!!next chapter ^________________________________^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" 'Uh oh' is not the answer I'm looking for for"said Bel um Fal.  
  
"SHIZUKA!!"yelled Jono."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!IT'S DANGEROUS FOR GIRLS LIKE YOU!!!!"  
  
"Just because I'm a girl,doesn't mean I'm not brave and all thise other things!Girls can be as strong as guys sometimes!"Shizuka bark back.  
  
"That's right,let them come"  
  
Bel um Fal,Jono,Shizuka,and Teania turn around and look at who said it.  
  
"B-b-b-b-b-b-"Jono stammered  
  
"Aww,come on dad!"pleaded Teania  
  
"......."Bel um Fal didn't answer.  
  
"You can stay"said Teania.  
  
"YAY!!!"cheer Shizuka and Teania  
  
'Theses clothes are really itchy!!!!'thought Jou as he scratch all over.  
  
"STOP SCRATCHING!!!IT'S RUDE!!!"Mai yelled at him.  
  
Jou looked at her trying not to scrate himself.  
  
"STARING IS RUDE TOO!!!!"yelled Mai  
  
Jou look away trying not to scratch himself and not stare at anyone.  
  
"Standing like a statue is also rude.."said Mai  
  
The Jou jump around trying not to scatch himself trying not to stare at anyone and trying not for stand like a statue.  
  
"Jumping is annoying...go back to being a statue"said Mai  
  
Jou stood still as possible...  
  
Everyone but Mai and Jou sweat dropped.  
  
"Um..lets go explore now,I'll go with Teana,Shizuka,you go with Teania and Jono,Isis you and Malik will search over there,Mai and Jou,you search on the left,and Yuugi and Anzu will go over there."Bel um Fal told them giving Yuugi a wink an watching him blush a little bit.  
  
"Alright!"they all said.  
  
~*Bel um Fal and Teana*~  
  
"Are you a match maker or something?"asked Teana smiling at Bel um Fal.  
  
"Well..no..I just put them together cause..cause.."Bel um Fal was trying froce it out of him.Teana giggled and dragged him to where they were going..  
  
~*Jono,Teania and Shizuka*~  
  
"This place is creepy!"said Shizuka.  
  
"Don't worry,I'll protect you and Teania!"exclaimed Jono.  
  
"Then who's protecting you?" ask Teania being a Miss-know-know-it-all.  
  
"Well..er..um..I'll protect myself!"said Jono laughing nervously as Shizuka and Teania sweatdropped.  
  
(A/N : Hey,I bash my characters!That's not a problem!)  
  
~*Isis and Malik*~  
  
"Be careful for traps"said Isis  
  
"I'm not stupid!!"bark Malik at his older sister.  
  
"I know yoiu're not!"said Isis sweatdropping annoyed.  
  
(A/N : Isis ish gonna be OOC,k?k ^__________^)  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T!!!"bellow Malik  
  
"YES I DID!!!" barked Isis back  
  
"NUH UH!!!!"  
  
"UH HUH!!!!"  
  
"NUH UH!!!!"  
  
"UH HUH!!!"  
  
"NUH UH!!!"  
  
Anzy : Let's move on,shall we?  
  
~*Mai and Jou*~  
  
Jou's feet were the only thing moving.He tried to stay as still as he could.  
  
"Er..you can make and act normal now" said Mai a little bit annoy now.  
  
"Thank goodness!"said Jou "I was going to freeze up!"  
  
"Yeah..what ever.."said Mai rolling her eyes.  
  
"Are you scared?"ask Jou  
  
"No,are you"Mai ask back  
  
"Nope,thought you were,I could protect you"said Jou grinning at her.  
  
"Wow..you're SO brave.."said Mai rolling her eyes again.  
  
"I am,aren't I?"said Jou as his grin grew wider.  
  
"Ugh!!I wonder how I got stuck with the amature!"said Mai to herself watching Jou grinning.  
  
~*Yuugi and Anzu*~  
  
Yuugi and Anzu walked silently..  
  
(A/N : My friend will start write from now on ,IN THIS CHAPTER ONLY!!!)  
  
"Uh..you look nice..Anzu.."said Yuugi nervously also kinda blushing.  
  
"huh..er..arigatou"Anzu thanked him.  
  
Yuugi just smiled and kept walking.'My past self must be a match maker...'thought Yuugi...  
  
~************************~  
  
OK!!that was short...Anywho...I'm going to my friend who justg wrote that house..Ja ne from both of us!^_____________^ 


	7. CHapter 7

Ok....If you like romance..you should thank meh fwiend here,Mai,she's doing the romance,I'm doin' the comedy and adventures..and..so on..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi and Anzu kept walking...and walking..and walking....  
  
"Who are you?!?!"bellowed some person.That person was wear a black cape with a hood over his head and Yuugi and Anzu couldn't really see him because of the hood.  
  
"We should be asking YOU the question!"Anzu bark back.  
  
"SILENCE!!!"yelled the person."You have no right to be here,leave!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you hear something?"asked Teana  
  
"Hear what?"ask Bel um Fal looking at her.  
  
"Some other voice....Lets go check it out"said Teana  
  
"Right..what ever it is.."said Bel um Fal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NUH UH!!!"  
  
"UH HUH!!!"  
  
"NUH UH!!!"  
  
"Do you here something?"said Isis stopping the fight.  
  
"What?"asked Malik looking at his sister  
  
"I don't really know,Let's check it out!"Isis told her little brother.  
  
"Uh..er..ok.."said Malik as he and his sister dashed off  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that?"ask Jou  
  
"If you want to know,you should get going!!!"yeled Mai running far ahead of Jou.  
  
"Hey!!WAIT UP!!!"Jou cried running after her.'Maybe Anzu's right..Maybe I am slow for a big guy..'  
  
(A/N : Was that Jou or Honda? Jou=Joey,Honda=Tristian)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think I heard something!"cry little Teania.  
  
"Me too!"said Shizuka  
  
"Hear what?"said Jono as the two girls sweat dropped.  
  
"Lets go check it out!"said Shizuka  
  
"Right!"said Teania  
  
"Huh?What?!?!What's going on?!?!How come no one tells me anything!"Jono cry dsashing after the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SPEAK!!!!!"yelled the mystery person.  
  
".......''  
  
"........"  
  
The person anime crashed.  
  
"What's going on?!?!?"said Bel um Fal with Teana behind him.  
  
"I would like to know that too!"said Isis with Malik next to her.  
  
"So would I!"said Mai  
  
"You would what?"ask Jou.Then Mai whack him on the head."Nevermind..."  
  
"Hiya mom,dad!What's going on?"ask Teania asked.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!WHY IS THERER SO MANY PEOPLE HERE??!!"bellowed the mystery person.  
  
"Quiet yelling!!"said Teania covering her ears.  
  
"How dare you tell me what to do!!"said the mystery person.  
  
"Dare?Lets play Truth or Dare!!"said Teania grinning.  
  
(A/N : Did they even have T or D back then? O_o;;)  
  
"This is no time for little games!!!"said Bel um Fal.  
  
"Yes it is!I'll duel you!You win,you get to go around as much as you want,I win,you'll die!"the mystery person said pointing at Bel um Fal."A team duel.."he said.As soon as he did,some other person walk up dress like the mystery person.  
  
"Alright,I pick Yuugi!"said Bel um Fal knowing him and his other self will win.He knew they both have trust in the cards.  
  
"M-m-me?"Little Yuugi said.  
  
"Yes you!Let's go!"Bel um Fal said.  
  
"Alright.."Yuugi said.Then he turned into Yami Yugi.  
  
"Oh man..Now we're going to be mix up!"Jou and Jono said  
  
"No we won't,Bel um Fal is in his normal clothes,and Yuugi is in the blue suit."said Mai  
  
"Right.."Jou and Jono said.  
  
The went on for hours....  
  
"DARK MAGICIAN!!!DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!!!"Yami Yugi shouted.As soon as he did,Dark Magician attacked the monster on the field."And that brings your score down to zero,and your friends down to zero too."  
  
"I might be a rookie,but I know that means you win!"said Anzu.  
  
"There go Ms.Friendship again"said Jou rolling his eyes."OWW!!!!"he screamed because on Mai whacked him on the head again,this time really hard.  
  
"Those two are getting to be better friends"whisprer Shizuka to Jou.  
  
"Hai..and that's bad!!"he whisper back watching Anzu,Miss Cheerful cherrleader cheer on Yami Yugi.  
  
"And that means you leave us alone in peace to search the pyrimid!"said Bel um Fal.  
  
"Fine fine fine....."said the two mystery person as they walked away.  
  
"Well..they're gone...."said Anzu in releif.  
  
"What's this?"said Teana as she push something from the wall.  
  
"It's a secret passage!"said Isis  
  
"Lets go!"said Bel um Fal leading the way.  
  
"Right!"they all said following him.  
  
~*Inside..*~  
  
"I found it!"said Bel um Fal.  
  
"Found what?"ask Teana  
  
"The Millennium Items!!"cried Bel um Fal."Look!"  
  
"Great!"said Teana"Careful when taking it,there might be traps!"  
  
"Right"said Bel um Fal reaching for the Millennium Rod 'Please..no traps..nothing will happen..stay calm..nothing will happen....'Bel um Fal thought to himself.He picked up the rod and nothing happened..He sigh in releif and took all of the millennium items."What the-"he said as the floor rumble.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"they all screamed as the floor open with all of them falling down.  
  
"Where all we?"said Teania.  
  
"It doesn't really matter..we have the millennium items,remember?"said Bel um Fal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Is that the end?Or will more adventures come?You'll find out soon!!Like tomorrow...-.-() I always have a chapter done each day...o.o; 


	8. Chapter 8

YAY!!!Nope,that was not the end^______________^ Ok..anywho..the story ish for me to know and for you to find out!  
  
~**********************~  
  
"We might of gotten the millennium items,but we might be trap in here forever.."said Teana looking for a way out.  
  
"Wow..I never though of that..."said Jou.Mai just sweat dropped.  
  
"Welcome Pharaoh..:said someone coming out of the darkness."I see you fallen in my trap!"the person laugh.She look at Teana a smirked."I can't you marry that little bitch.."she said as she gave Teana a death glare.Anzu just stared back wondering what's about to happen."I was suppose to be your wife,and I will!"  
  
"You're right when you said I was going to marry you,but you're wrong about one thing,I will not be your husban!"said Bel um Fal getting mad and worry that something might happen to Teana.  
  
"That's right!You can't force someone to love you!"shouted Shizuka.  
  
"Well,you might think that,but I can!"she said then laughed evily.  
  
'I think I know what's about to happen...'thought Bel um Fal moving a little bit closer to Teana knowing that person would be up to something."You're just being foolish....Katrina!"yalled Bel um Fal.  
  
The person took off her hood and smiled at Bel um Fal"I'm glad you remember my name,I bet you kept it in your heart!"she said.She had dark blue eyes weird sandy skin and black hair.  
  
"Keep dreaming!"said Jono"The only person in his heart is Teana!"  
  
(A/N : Wouldn't it be cute if both Bel um Fal and Teana blush?^_^;;)  
  
"Well,I know Bel um Fal knows I'm up to something,so if I can't have him,no one will!"as soon as she finish her sentance,vines came flying in and capture Teana.  
  
Bel um Fal gasp in shock."Let her go!"  
  
"Sorry,I can't"she snickered and faded away.Teana and the vines also faded.  
  
"Oh no!"cried Shizuka.  
  
Bel um Fal just stood there..growling..'I will get you back Teana,I promise!'  
  
(A/N : Sappyness!!!@_@ Romance=evil o.o; er...*starts running for the romance lovers*evil..EVIL!!!)  
  
~*********************************~  
  
I know I know..That was short...I have to think what's going to happen next!!!GAH!!Why can't it just pop in to my head,NOW!!!??? 


End file.
